Ringo Starr
Eddie Miles Band Eddie Clayton Skiffle Group *Ritchie Starkey - drums *Frank Walsh - guitar *Roy Trafford - tea-chest bass *John Dougherty - washboard *Eddie Miles (using the name Eddie Clayton) - guitar/vocals May 23, 1957 Wilson Hall, Liverpool, ENG Eddie Clayton and the Clayton Squares Rory Storm & Raving Texans March 25, 1959 Mardi Gras, Mount Pleasant, ENG (Ringo's first appearance with the Raving Texans) Rory Storm and The Hurricanes May 3, 1960 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Gene Vincent, with Davy Jones, Peter Wynne, Lance Fortune, Julian X, The Viscounts, Colin Green, Nero & The Gladiators, Cass & The Casanovas, Gerry & The Pacemakers & (compere) Billy Raymond) July - September 1960 Butlins Rock and Calypso Ballroom, Pwllheli, WAL Solo August 1, 1971 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY (Two concerts) (Concert for Bangladesh) November 25, 1976 Winterland Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (The Band: "The Last Waltz") April 27, 1981 Rags Nightclub, London, ENG (Ringo Starr's Wedding Party. Harry Nilsson, George, Olivia, Paul and Linda are guests at the wedding of Ringo and Barbara Bach. The 70 guests then attend a reception at the Mayfair club Rags, where an all-star jam session takes place, featuring George on guitar, Paul and Nilsson alternating on piano and Ringo sharing teaspoon percussion with Ray Cooper. June 23, 1982 Stage 4, Elstree Studios, Hertfordshire, ENG (Paul McCartney completes the shooting of "Take It Away", before a live studio audience comprising members of his UK Wings Fun Club. Many of them are kept waiting on stage 3 until the technicians are ready to shoot their scenes, and the waiting continues when they are told that they will not be needed until 2pm. The disgruntled fans are then told they will not be needed for another two hours. At 4pm the fans are treated to a mini-concert by Paul, including performances of "Bo Diddley", "Peggy Sue", "Send Me Some Loving", "Reelin' And Rockin'", "Lucille", "Twenty Flight Rock", "Searchin'" and the instrumental theme tune to the American cops drama series "Hill Street Blues". Before the show begins, Paul introduces the band. "George Martin on electric piano, Richard (Ringo) on drums, a Steve Gadd look-alike butler on drums, Eric Stewart on lead guitar, The Q-Tips brass section, our Lin' on tambourine and my name's Fred." During a break, someone asks Ringo to sing and he delivers a few lines of "Yesterday". At this point, George Martin starts to play the tune on his piano but Paul resists all temptations from the excited crowd to join in with the others. Instead, he tells Martin to "carry on entertaining us", and sings a brief snippet of "Here, There And Everywhere". At its conclusion, Linda delivers a short version of "Maybe I'm Amazed") July 4, 1984 Washington DC July 4, 1984 Miami Beach, FL (Ringo guested at the annual Washington DC concert by the Beach Boys and finally got to drum on "Back In The USSR". After the gig, The Beach Boys decided to do another free concert on the beach that same day - and Ringo came along) October 21, 1985 Limehouse Television Studios, London, ENG (A Rockabilly Session With Carl Perkins And Friends) September 26, 1987 London Brassiere, Peach Tree Center, Atlanta, GA (At the grand opening of his London Brasserie restaurant, situated in the Peach Tree Center, in a shopping mall in Atlanta, Ringo takes part in an all-star impromptu jam session, playing drums in a group which comprises Isaac Hayes, Jerry Lee Lewis and, amongst others, Jermaine Jackson. Among the tracks they perform are "Whole Lotta Shakin'" and "Mony Mony") June 5-6, 1987 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (The Prince's Trust Rock Gala. One year after Paul McCartney graced the show, both Ringo and George Harrison make an appearance, on both of these dates, at the Prince's Trust Rock Gala Concerts alongside Eric Clapton, Elton John, Bryan Adams, Dave Edmunds and Alison Moyet. George sings "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" and "Here Comes The Sun", while Ringo sings "With A Little Help From My Friends". During the opening night of June 5, George and Ringo appear with Ben. E. King to perform "Stand By Me") January 20, 1988 Waldorf Astoria Hotel, New York, NY (Rock and Roll Hall of Fame) 1989 Ringo Starr And His All Starr Band US Tour 1989 *Ringo Starr - Vocals, Drums *Billy Preston - Musical Director *Dr. John - Keyboards *Joe Walsh - Guitar *Rick Danko - Bass *Levon Helm - Percussion *Nils Lofgren - Guitar *Jim Keltner - Drums *Clarence Clemons - Sax July 23, 1989 Park Central Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX July 25, 1989 Poplar Creek Music Theatre, Hoffman Estates, IL July 26, 1989 Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN July 28, 1989 Harriet Island Regional Park, St. Paul, MN (Riverfest) July 29, 1989 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI July 30, 1989 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI July 31, 1989 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH 2.8.1989 Lake Compounce Amusement Park, Bristol 4.8.1989 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs 5.8.1989 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel 6.8.1989 Bally's Grand Hotel, Atlantic City 8.8.1989 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia 9.8.1989 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia 11.8.1989 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel 12.8.1989 Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh 13.8.1989 Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh 15.8.1989 Great Woods Center For the Performing Arts, Mansfield 16.8.1989 Concert Grounds, Kingston 18.8.1989 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo 19.8.1989 Canadian National Exhibition Grandstand, Toronto, Canada 20.8.1989 Castle Farms, Charlevoix, Canada 23.8.1989 Saskatchewan Place, Saskatoon, Canada 24.8.1989 Olympic Saddledome, Calgary, Canada 25.8.1989 Northlands Coliseum, Edmonton, Canada 27.8.1989 PNE Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, Canada 29.8.1989 Cal-Expo Amphitheater, Sacramento, California 30.8.1989 Aladdin Theater, Las Vegas 1.9.1989 Shoreline Amphitheater, Mountain View 2.9.1989 Pacific Amphitheater, Costa Mesa 3.9.1989 Greek Theater, Los Angeles 4.9.1989 Greek Theater, Los Angeles 29.10.1989 Rainbow Hall, Nagoya, Japan 30.10.1989 Rainbow Hall, Nagoya, Japan 31.10.1989 Castle Hall, Osaka, Japan 2.11.1989 Sun Plaza, Hiroshima, Japan 3.11.1989 Kyuushyuu Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Kyushi, Japan 6.11.1989 Nippon Budokan Hall, Tokyo, Japan 7.11.1989 Nippon Budokan Hall, Tokyo, Japan 8.11.1989 Hamamatu Kyouiku Bunka Kaikan, Yokohama, Japan 1992 Ringo Starr and His All-Starr Band "North American Tour" Musicians: Timothy B. Schmit, Nils Lofgren, Dave Edmunds, Todd Rundgren, Joe Walsh, Burton Cummings, Zak Starkey, Timmy Capello and Ringo Starr 2.6.1992 Sunrise Musical Theatre, Florida 3.6.1992 Sunrise Musical Theatre, Florida 5.6.1992 Bayfront Center Arena, Florida 6.6.1992 Blockbuster Pavillion, Charlotte 7.6.1992 Chastain Parl Anphitheatre, Atlanta 9.6.1992 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati 10.6.1992 Blossom Music Center, Ohio 12.6.1992 Deer Creek Music Center, Indianapolis 13.6.1992 Populat Creek Music Theatre, Illinois 15.6.1992 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Minneapolis 16.6.1992 Kingswood Music Theatre, Ontario 17.6.1992 Merriweather Post Pavillion, Columbia 19.6.1992 Radio City Husic Hall, New York 20.6.1992 Radio City Husic Hall, New York 21.6.1992 Garden State Arts Center, New Jersey 22.6.1992 Great Woods Center for the Performing Arts, Mansfield 23.6.1992 Jones Beach Theatre, New York 25.6.1992 Marcus Amphitheatre, Milwaukee 26.6.1992 Riverport Amphitheatre, Maryland Hieghts 28.6.1992 Sandstone Amphitheatre, Kansas City (Cancelled) 28.6.1992 Bonner Springs, Kansas City Ringo Starr and His All-Starr Band "European Tour" Musicians: Timothy B. Schmit, Nils Lofgren, Dave Edmunds, Todd Rundgren, Joe Walsh, Burton Cummings, Zak Starkey, Timmy Capello and Ringo Starr 2.7.1992 Göteborg Festival "På Häden", Gothenburg 3.7.1992 Dala Rock Festival, Hedomora July 4, 1992 Mölleparken, Malmö, SWE July 6, 1992 Empire Theatre, Liverpool , ENG (Highlights from this concert were included in the Disney Channel television special "Ringo Starr: Going Home", which was transmitted in America on April 18, 1993) July 7, 1992 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG July 8, 1992 Le Zenith, Paris, FRA July 10, 1992 Stadtgarten, Hamburg, GER July 11, 1992 Tanzbrunnen, Cologne, GER 12.7.1992 Unterfrankenhalle, Aschaffenburg 13.7.1992 Montreux Jazz Festival, Montreux 15.7.1992 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin 17.7.1992 Pori Jazz Festival, Pori 18.7.1992 Valby Idretspark, Copenhagen 19.7.1992 Lisberg, Århus 20.7.1992 Belga Beach Festival, De la Panne 22.7.1992 Teatre Tenda, Brescia 23.7.1992 Teatre La Versiliana, Marina Di Pierasanta 24.7.1992 Foro Italico, Roma Ringo's All- Starr Band performance at the Montreux Jazz Festival in Switzerland is recorded and later released on the CD and home video Ringo Starr And His All-Starr Band: Live From Montreux. The following tracks appear in America and the UK on the album Ringo Starr And His All-Starr Band Live: Live From Montreux, released on September 14, 1993: "I'm The Greatest", "Don't Go Where The Road Don't Go", "Yellow Submarine", "Weight Of The World", "Boys" and "With A Little Help From My Friends", all performed by Ringo and "Desperado" and "In The City" (performed by Joe Walsh), "Girls Talk" (by Dave Edmunds), "I Can't Tell You Why" (by Timothy B. Schmidt), "Bang The Drum All Day" and "Black Maria" (by Todd Rundgren), "Walkin' Nerve" (by Nils Lofgren) and "American Woman" (by Burton Cummings). Not released on DVD, but five songs fom the Montreux concert film appear on the All Starr compilation DVD "The Best of Ringo Starr and his All Starr Band So Far...": "Don't Go Where The Road Don't Go," "Rocky Mountain Way," "Bang The Drum All Day," "You're Sixteen," and "Yellow Submarine". Ringo Starr and His All-Starr Band "US Tour" Musicians: Timothy B. Schmit, Nils Lofgren, Dave Edmunds, Todd Rundgren, Joe Walsh, Burton Cummings, Zak Starkey, Timmy Capello and Ringo Starr 1.8.1992 Music theater, Seattle 3.8.1992 Harvey's Casino Hotel, Nevada 4.8.1992 Redwood, California 5.8.1992 Concord Pavilion, Concord 7.8.1992 California Mid State Fair, Paso Robles 8.8.1992 Camp Pendleton Marine Base, Costa Mesa 9.8.1992 Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa August 11-12, 1992 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 13.8.1992 Blockbuster Desert Sky Pavillion, Phoenix 15.8.1992 Austin Aquafest, Texas 16.8.1992 Riverfront Park, Little Rock August 18, 1992 Starplex Amphitheater, Dallas, TX 20.8.1992 Ohio State Fair Celeste Center, Columbus 21.8.1992 Freedom Hall, Louisville 22.8.1992 Iowa State Fair, Des Moines 24.8.1992 Starlake Amphitheater, Pittsburgh 25.8.1992 Finger Lakes Performing Arts, Rochester 26.8.1992 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs 28.8.1992 Waterloo Village, Stanhope September 1, 1992 Fiddler's Green Amphitheater, Englewood, CO (without Todd Rundgren) September 2, 1992 Park West Amphitheater, Park City, UT (without Todd Rundgren) September 4-6, 1992 Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, NV (without Joe Walsh) 1993 April 16, 1993 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles (guests with Paul McCartney) 1995 Ringo Starr & His All-Starr Band Musicians: John Entwistle, Billy Preston, Mark Farner, Randy Bachman, Felix Cavaliere, Zak Starkey, Mark Rivera and Ringo Starr June 7, 1995 New York Theatre, New York City, NY June 14, 1995 Iwate Kenmin Kaikan, Morioka, JPN June 15, 1995 Sun-Plaza, Sendai, JPN June 16, 1995 Terusa Hall, Niigata, JPN June 18, 1995 Castle Hall, Osaka, JPN June 19, 1995 Shimin Kaikan, Kurasiki, JPN June 20, 1995 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Hiroshima, JPN June 22, 1995 Century Hall, Nagoya, JPN June 24, 1995 Bay NK Hall, Urayasu, JPN June 26-27, 1995 Nippon Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN June 28, 1995 Kyouiku Bunka Kaikan, Hamamatu, JPN Ringo Starr & His All-Starr Band Musicians: John Entwistle, Billy Preston, Mark Farner, Randy Bachman, Felix Cavaliere, Zak Starkey, Mark Rivera and Ringo Starr 2.7.1995 Jefferson Expansion Memorial, St Louis 3.7.1995 Milwaulkee Summerfest, Milwaukee 4.7.1995 Mall Of America, Bloomington 5.7.1995 Ravinia Festival, Highland Park 8.7.1995 Star Plaza Theatre, Merrilville 9.7.1995 Nautica Stage, Cleveland 10.7.1995 Pine Knob Theatre, Clarkston 11.7.1995 First America Stage, Acme 13.7.1995 Radio City Music Hall, New York City 15.7.1995 Imperial Ballroom Concord Hotel, Kiamesha Lake 17.7.1995 Wolf Trap Farm Park for Performing Arts, Virginia 18.7.1995 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel 19.7.1995 Harbor Lights Pavilion, Boston 21.7.1995 Caesar's Palace, Atlantic City 22.7.1995 Caesar's Palace, Atlantic City 23.7.1995 Caesar's Palace, Atlantic City 25.7.1995 Warwick Musical Theatre, Warwick 27.7.1995 Oakdale Theatre, Wallingford 28.7.1995 Starlite Music Theatre, Latham 29.7.1995 Melody Music Fair, North Tonowanda 31.7.1995 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati 1.8.1995 I.C. Light Amphitheatre, Pittsburg 3.8.1995 Centroplex Arena, Orlando 4.8.1995 Sunrise Musical Theatre, Sunrise 5.8.1995 Sunrise Musical Theatre, Sunrise 7.8.1995 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta 8.8.1995 Palace Theatre, Louisville 9.8.1995 Von Braun Civic Center, Huntsville 11.8.1995 Arena Theatre, Houston 12.8.1995 Sunken Garden, San Antonio 13.8.1995 Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas 15.8.1995 Mesa Amphitheatre, Phoenix 16.8.1995 Humphrey's By The Bay, San Diego 18.8.1995 The Greek Theatre, Los Angeles 19.8.1995 The Greek Theatre, Los Angeles 20.8.1995 Concord Pavalion, Concord August 22-23, 1995 Pier 62/63, Seattle, WA 1997 Ringo Starr & his All-Starr Band Musicians: Jack Bruce, Peter Frampton, Gary Brooker, Simon Kirke, Mark Rivera and Ringo Starr 28.4.1997 Washington Moore Theatre, Seattle 29.4.1997 Hult Center for Performing Arts, Eugene 30.4.1997 Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall, Portland 2.5.1997 Concord Pavilion, Concord 3.5.1997 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles 4.5.1997 Humphrey's By The Bay, San Diego 5.5.1997 Mesa Amphitheatre, Phoenix 7.5.1997 Fiddler's Green, Denver 9.5.1997 Rosemont Horizon, Chicago 10.5.1997 Riverport Amphitheatre, St. Louis 11.5.1997 State Theater, St. Louis 13.5.1997 Eagle's Ballroom, Milwaukee 14.5.1997 Breslin Center, East Lansing 16.5.1997 Chastain Park, Atlanta 17.5.1997 Sunrise Musical Theater, Miami 18.5.1997 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Tampa 20.5.1997 The Palace Theater, Myrtle Beach 21.5.1997 Wolf Trap Farm for Performing Arts, Virginia 23.5.1997 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth 24.5.1997 Six Flags Fiesta Texas, San Antonio 25.5.1997 Six Flags Astro World, Houston 28.5.1997 University of Delaware, Newark 29.5.1997 I.C. Light Amphitheatre, Pittsburgh 30.5.1997 Pine Knob Amphitheatre, Detroit 31.5.1997 Rubber Bowl, Akron 2.6.1997 Mohengan Sun Resort & Casino, Uncasville 3.6.1997 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel 5.6.1997 Harborlights Pavilion, Boston 6.6.1997 Resorts International, Atlantic City 7.6.1997 Jones Beach Amphitheater, Wantaugh 1998 Musicians: Joe Walsh, Mark Hudson, Gary Burr, Steve Dudas, Jim Cox, Greg Bisonnette, Matt Bisonette and Ringo Starr May 12-13, 1998 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (VH 1 Storytellers. Ringo and his studio band The Roundheads, perform a VH-1 Storytellers warm-up show on the 12th. The show marks the first time that Ringo had performed "Don't Pass Me By" and "Octopus's Garden" in public. On the 13th, Ringo and his band record their edition of the VH-1 Storytellers, before a specially invited audience which includes the teen group Hanson. For the 45-minute programme (first transmitted in America on June 28 and in Europe on November 8), the group performs: "With a little help from my friends," "Back off boogaloo," "Don't pass me by," "It don't come easy," "Octopus's garden," "Photograph," (cut from the broadcast) "La de da," "King of broken hearts," "Love me do," "With a little help from my friends (reprise)". The concert is released as a home video cassette in the USA only (including "Photograph"), and on CD worldwide) May 22, 1998 Moulin De Mougins Restaurant, Cannes, FRA (Cannes Film Festival - AIDS Charity auction. Ringo and Barbara are seen at the annual Cannes Film Festival in the South of France. They had actually flown into France the previous evening, and had spent the evening at Elton John's hotel. Today Ringo attends the auction in aid of Elizabeth Taylor's AIDS charity, held in the Moulin De Mougins restaurant, where, during the afternoon, he jumps on stage to join Elton John and actress Sharon Stone, when a millionaire in the audience pledges £60,000 if the trio will perform the song "Great Balls Of Fire". With excitement at fever pitch, and with Ringo still perched behind his drums, another well-off member of the gathering offers £90,000 if the trio will perform "Twist And Shout", which they duly oblige. Thankfully television cameras, including Sky News, are there to capture this historic one-off performance and broadcast brief highlights as part of their daily Cannes Film Festival roundup of events. Ringo Starr & his All-Starr Band "Vertical Tour" Musicians: Jack Bruce, Peter Frampton, Gary Brooker, Simon Kirke, Mark Rivera and Ringo Starr 7.8.1998 Helsingin Jäähalli, Helsinki 8.8.1998 Festival, Zürich 9.8.1998 Danmarks Smukkeste Festival, Skanderborg 12.8.1998 Freilichtbühne Killesberg, Stuttgart 13.8.1998 Theaterplatz, Chemnitz 15.8.1998 Centre Spotif, Luxembourg (Cancelled) 16.8.1998 Markt Rock Festival, Leuven 18.8.1998 Expo-98, Lisbon 25.8.1998 State Central Concert Hall "Russia", Moscow 26.8.1998 Oktiabrsky Concert Hall, St. Petersburg 28.8.1998 Sporting Club "Salle des Etoiles", Monaco 29.8.1998 Sporting Club "Salle des Etoiles", Monaco 30.8.1998 Sporting Club "Salle des Etoiles", Monaco 1.9.1998 Grugahalle, Essen 2.9.1998 Stadtpark Freilichtbühne, Hamburg 3.9.1998 Ausstellungshalle, Bonn 5.9.1998 Wintershall '98, Bramley 1999 Ringo Starr & his All-Starr Band "US Tour" Musicians: Jack Bruce, Todd Rundgren, Gary Brooker, Simon Kirke, Timmy Capello and Ringo Starr 12.2.1999 Taj Mahal Casino, Atlantic City 13.2.1999 Taj Mahal Casino, Atlantic City 14.2.1999 Taj Mahal Casino, Atlantic City 16.2.1999 Beacon Theater, New York City 17.2.1999 Beacon Theater, New York City 19.2.1999 Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville 20.2.1999 Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville 21.2.1999 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury 22.2.1999 The Jerome J. Schottenstein Center, Columbus 24.2.1999 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury 26.2.1999 Star Plaza Theatre, Merrillville 28.2.1999 Park West, Chicago 1.3.1999 Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills 4.3.1999 Eureka Municipal Auditorium, Eureka 5.3.1999 Konocti Harbor Resort & Spa, Kelseyville 6.3.1999 Konocti Harbor Resort & Spa, Kelseyville 7.3.1999 Berkley Comunity Theater, Berkley 11.3.1999 Bank America Center, Boise 12.3.1999 Weber State University - Dee Event Center, Ogden 13.3.1999 The Hard Rock Hotel & Casino - The Joint, Las Vegas 14.3.1999 4th & B, San Diego 15.3.1999 4th & B, San Diego 18.3.1999 Universal Amphitheater Los Angeles 19.3.1999 Silver Legacy Casino, Reno 20.3.1999 Silver Legacy Casino, Reno 21.3.1999 Harrah's Casino Lake, Taho 25.3.1999 Horseshoe Casino, Robinsonville 26.3.1999 Florida Theater, Jacksonville 27.3.1999 Lockhart Stadium, Florida (Cancelled) 27.3.1999 Sunrise Musical Theater, Ft. Lauderdale 28.3.1999 Hard Rock Cafe International, Orlando June 27, 1999 Olympiastadion, München, GER (Ringo Starr backed by the Alan Parsons Project with Jack Bruce perform at Michael Jsckson's "What More Can I Give" concert) 2000 2000 Ringo Starr & His All-Starr Band "Connections Tour 2000" Musicians: Jack Bruce, Dave Edmunds, Eric Carmen, Simon Kirke, Mark Rivera and Ringo Starr 12.5.2000 Trump Taj Mahal, Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA 13.5.2000 Trump Taj Mahal, Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA 15.5.2000 Mid-Hudson Civic Center, Poughkeepsie, New Jersey, USA 16.5.2000 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, New York, USA 17.5.2000 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, New York, USA 19.5.2000 Mohegan Sun Casino, Connecticut 20.5.2000 Mohegan Sun Casino, Connecticut 21.5.2000 I Center, Salem, USA 23.5.2000 The Beacon Theatre, New York, New York, USA 24.5.2000 State Theatre, New Brunswick, USA 26.5.2000 Norva Theatre, Norfolk, USA 27.5.2000 Tops Geat American Rib Cook-Off & Music Festival, Cleveland, Ohio, USA 28.5.2000 Riverport Amphitheater, St. Louis, USA 30.5.2000 Wolf Trap, Virginia, USA 31.5.2000 Gaylord Entertainment Center, Nashville, TN 1.6.2000 Horseshoe Casino, Robinsonville, USA 3.6.2000 Sunrise Musical Theatre, Fort Lauderdale, FL 4.6.2000 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA 5.6.2000 Iron City Light Amphitheatre, Pittsburgh, PA 7.6.2000 Casino Rama, Orillia, ON 8.6.2000 House of Blues, Chicago, IL 1.6.20000 Landmark Theater, Syracuse, NY 11.6.2000 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, USA 14.6.2000 The Mountain Winery, Saratoga, California, USA 15.6.2000 The Mountain Winery, Saratoga, California, USA 16.6.2000 Harrah's Tahoe, Lake Tahoe, USA 17.6.2000 The Hard Rock Hotel & Casino - The Joint, Las Vegas, NV June 19-20, 2000 Sun Theatre, Anaheim, CA June 22-23, 2000 House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA June 25-26, 2000 Humphrey's By The Bay, San Diego, CA June 28, 2000 Red Rock Amphitheater, Denver, CO June 30, 2000 State Capitol Grounds, St. Paul, MN 1.7.2000 Summerfest, Milwaukee, WI 2001 Ringo Starr And His All Starr Band *Ringo Starr - vocals, drums *Greg Lake - bass, guitar, vocals *Ian Hunter - guitar, vocals *Roger Hodgson - guitar, vocals *Howard Jones - keyboards, vocals *Sheila E - drums, percussion, vocals *Mark Rivera July 26, 2001 Casino Rama, Orillia, ON July 27, 2001 Molson Centre, Montreal, QC July 28, 2001 Freedom Hill, Sterling Heights, MI July 29, 2001 Mountaineer Racetrack, Chester, WV August 1, 2001 Jones Beach Amphitheater, Wantagh, NY August 2, 2001 Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT August 3, 2001 New York City, NY (US TV "The Today Show") August 4, 2001 Fleet Boston Pavilion, Boston, MA August 5, 2001 Riley Music Center, Manchester, VA August 7, 2001 Meadowbrook Park Amphitheater, Gilford, NH August 9, 2001 P.N.C. Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ August 10, 2001 Taj Mahal, Atlantic City, NJ August 11, 2001 Harbor Center Pavilion, Portsmouth, VA August 13, 2001 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA August 14, 2001 Broward Park Arts Center, Fort Lauderdale, FL August 15, 2001 USF Sun Dome, Tampa, FL August 16, 2001 Horseshoe Casino, Biloxi, MS August 18, 2001 Billy Bob's, Fort Worth, TX August 19, 2001 Six Flags, Oklahoma City, OK August 21, 2001 Fox Theater, St. Louis, MO August 22, 2001 Rosemont Theatre, Chicago, IL August 23, 2001 Minnesota State Fair, Minneapolis, MN August 25, 2001 Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre, Englewood, CO August 27, 2001 Schnitzer Concert Hall, Portland, OR August 28, 2001 Chateau Saint Michelle, Woodinville, WA August 30, 2001 Universal Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA August 31, 2001 Chronicle Pavilion, Concord, CA September 1, 2001 Rio Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, NV September 2, 2001 San Diego State University Open Air Theatre, San Diego, CA 2002 June 21, 2002 Cowdray Park, Midhurst, ENG (An Evening Of Beatles Music. Ringo performs "Photograph", "Yellow submarine", "Boys", "I Wanna Be Your Man" & "With a Little Help From My Friends" backed by: Zak Starkey, Bernie Marsden, Ian McNabb, Peter Gordeno and Dave Caitlin-Birch. Other Special Guests: David Gilmour, Roger Taylor, Mike Rutherford, Paul Carrack, Damon Hill (the ex-racing driver!), Gary Wallis, Jon Carin, Guy Pratt, Lulu, Bob Geldof, Zak Starkey, Donovan and others. November 29, 2002 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG ( "Concert for George". The Concert for George was held as a memorial to George Harrison on the first anniversary of his death. The event was organized by Harrison's widow, Olivia, and Harrison's son, Dhani, arranged under the musical direction of Eric Clapton and Jeff Lynne. The profits from the event went to the Material World Charitable Foundation. Paul and Ringo performed these songs: Ringo: "Photograph," "Honey Don't". Paul: "For You Blue," "Something," "All Things Must Pass". Ringo stayed on drums from Paul's first song and onwards. Paul also continued playing with the all star band on the rest of the songs: "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (sung by Eric Clapton, Paul on piano and background vocals, Ringo on drums), "My Sweet Lord" (sung by Billy Preston) and "Wah-Wah" (Jeff Lynne/Eric Clapton on vocals). Performers: Eric Clapton, Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers, Jeff Lynne, Dhani Harrison, Ravi Shankar and his Orchestra, Anoushka Shankar, Billy Preston, Joe Brown, Sam Brown, Albert Lee, Andy Fairweather Low, Marc Mann, Jim Kelner, Jim Capaldi, Gary Brooker, Klaus Voormann, Tom Scott, Tom Hanks, Michael Palin, Eric Idle, Terry Gilliam, Terry Jones, Carol Cleveland, Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr. 2003 Ringo Starr & His All-Starr Band "Tour 2003" Musicians: John Waite, Colin Hay, Paul Carrack, Sheila E. Mark Rivera and Ringo Starr 24.7.2003 Casino Rama, Orillia, ON 25.7.2003 Casino Rama, Orillia, ON 26.7.2003 Darien Lake P. A. C., Buffalo, NY 27.7.2003 Fleet Boston Pavillion, Boston, Massachusetts, USA 29.7.2003 Radio City Music Hall, New York, New York, USA 30.7.2003 State Theater, Easton, USA 31.7.2003 Mohegan Sun Casino, Connecticut, USA 2.8.2003 Trump Taj Mahal, Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA 3.8.2003 P.N.C. Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, New Jersey, USA 4.8.2003 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, USA 5.8.2003 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, USA 7.8.2003 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Detroit, Michigan, USA 8.8.2003 Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, USA 10.8.2003 WE-Fes, Detroit, Michigan, USA 12.8.2003 Rosemont Theater, Rosemont, USA 13.8.2003 Chastian Park, Atlanta, Georgia, USA 15.8.2003 Grand Casino, Gulfport, USA 16.8.2003 Alico Arena, Florida, USA 17.8.2003 Mizner Amphitheater, Boca Rotan, USA 21.8.2003 Horseshoe Casino, Tunica, USA 22.8.2003 Riverfest Amphitheatre, Little Rock, USA 23.8.2003 NextStage, Grand Prairie, Texas, USA 25.8.2003 Sandia Casino, Albequerque, New Mexico, USA 26.8.2003 Civic Center Coliseum, Amarillo, USA 29.8.2003 Harrah's Tahoe, Lake Tahoe, USA 30.8.2003 The Hard Rock Hotel & Casino - The Joint, Las Vegas, California, USA 31.8.2003 Marymoor Amphitheater, Seattle, USA 2.9.2003 Britt Festival, Jacksonville, USA 4.9.2003 Montalvo Center for the Arts, Saratoga, California, USA 5.9.2003 Dodge Theater, Phoenix, Arizona, USA 6.9.2003 Universal Amphitheater, California, USA 7.9.2003 Humphrey's By The Bay, San Diego, California, USA 2004 31.12.2004 Woking, ENG (Trusted Servants: "New Year's Concert", with Eric Clapton, Andy Fairweather-Low, Gary Brooker, Chris Stainton, Dave Bronze, Henry Spinetti and Ringo Starr. Ringo appeared on stage at the second set, after midnight - so I guess this was his first 2005 gig, singing "With A Little Help From My Friends," "Honey Don't" and "Boys" before he moved to his drum kit to back Clapton on "Stormy Monday". Sadly, Ringo left the stage before the band started playing "Come Together". 2005 11.6.2005 Wintershall, Guildford, ENG (Band du Lac, with Gary Brooker, Mike Rutherford, Andy Fairweather Low, Dave Bronze, Henry Spinetti, Paul Carrack, Graham Broad, Frank Mead, Eric Clapton, Ringo Starr, Roger Taylor, Chris Barber, The Drifters, Katie Melua, Paul Young & Kenney Jones) Ringo Starr & The Roundheads: Choose Love Promotional Tour Musicians: Mark Hudson, Gary Burr, Steve Dudas, Jim Cox, Greg Bisonnette, Matt Bisonette and Ringo Starr 16.6.2005 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York City, NY (TV performance on Late Night with David Letterman) 17.6.2005 Bryant Park, New York City, NY (TV Concert for Good Morning America) 19.6.2005 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY 24.6.2005 Genessee Theatre, Waukegan, IL (featuring Colin Hay as guest artist) 29.6.2005 El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (Benefit for the Lotus Foundation, with Special guest background vocalists: Jeff Lynne, Gary Oldman, Richard Lewis, Doug Fieger and Pat O’Brien 2006 Ringo and his All-Starr Band "Summer Tour 2006" Musicians: Hamish Stuart, Richard Marx, Billy Squier, Rod Argent, Sheila E., Edgar Winters and Ringo Starr June 14-15, 2006 Casino Rama, Orillia, ON 16.06.2006 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkson, Michigan, USA 17.06.2006 Rosemont Theatre, Rosemont, Illinois, USA 21.06.2006 Luther Burbank PAC, Santa Rosa, California, USA 20.06.2006 Coors Amphitheatre, Englewood, California, USA 22.06.2006 The Mountain Winery, Saratoga, California, USA 23.06.2006 Cache Creek Casino, Brooks, California, USA 24.06.2006 Gibson Amphitheatre, Universal City, California, USA 25.06.2006 Fantasy Springs Casino, Indio, California, USA 27.06.2006 Wente Brothers Winery, Livermore, California, USA 28.06.2006 Pala Grand Caberet, Pala, California, USA 29.06.2006 Humphrey's by the Bay, San Diego, California, USA 1.07.2006 The Beach at Mandalay Bay, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA 2.07.2006 Sandio Casino Amphitheater, Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA 3.07.2006 Nokia Live, Grand Prairie, Texas, USA 7.07.2006 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, Florida, USA 8.07.2006 Mizner Amphitheatre, Boca Raton, Florida, USA 9.07.2006 King Center, Melbourne, Florida, USA 12.07.2006 North Fork Theatre, Westbury, New York, USA 14.07.2006 North Fork Theatre, Westbury, New York, USA 15.07.2006 Trump Taj Mahal, Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA 16.07.2006 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, Connecticut, USA 18.07.2006 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, New Jersey, USA 19.07.2006 Bank of America Pavillion, Boston, Massachusetts, USA 20.07.2006 Radio City Music Hall, New York, New York, USA 2007 31.12.2007 Surrey, ENG (guests with Complete Abandon, who were: Eric Clapton - guitar / vocals Andy Fairweather Low - guitar / vocals Gary Brooker - keyboards / vocals Chris Stainton - keyboards Dave Bronze - bass Henry Spinetti - drums Sharon White - backing vocals Michelle John - backing vocals The New Year's Eve Dance is alcohol-free party and has been hosted by Eric Clapton and friends almost every year since 1992. It is a private event and tickets are not put on sale to the general public. Each year, the band bill themselves under an unusual name. Joe Walsh & Pete Townshend also guest. 2008 Dave Stewart's Band with Ringo Starr Liverpool 8 Promotion 11.01.2008 St George's Hall, Liverpool, ENG (TV-concert) 12.01.2008 Liverpool Echo Arena, Liverpool, ENG (Dave Stewart's Band and Anne Marie Calhoun with Ringo Starr) 25.01.2008 House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA Ringo Starr and His All Starr Band: Liverpool 8 Tour Musicians: Hamish Stuart, Colin Hay, Billy Squier, Gary Wright, Gregg Bisonette, Edgar Winter and Ringo Starr June 19-20, 2008 Fallsview Casino, Niagara Falls, ON June 21, 2008 Bethel Woods Center For The Arts, Bethel, NY (CANCELLED) June 22, 2008 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT June 24, 2008 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY June 25, 2008 Bank Of America Pavilion, Boston, MA June 27, 2008 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ June 28, 2008 Trump Taj Mahal Casino Resort, Atlantic City, NJ June 29, 2008 North Fork Theatre, Westbury, NY July 2, 2008 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL July 3, 2008 Hard Rock Live (Seminole), Hollywood, FL July 5, 2008 Beau Rivage, Biloxi, MO July 6, 2008 Wildhorse Saloon, Nashville, TN July 9, 2008 Potawatomi Casino, Milwaukee, WI July 11, 2008 Casino Windsor Limted, Windsor, ON July 12, 2008 Soaring Eagle Casino, Mount Pleasant, MN July 13, 2008 Charter One Pavilion/Northerly Isle, Chicago, IL July 14, 2008 Mystic Lake Celebrity Palace, Prior Lake, MN July 18, 2008 Northern Quest Casino, Airway Heights, WA July 19, 2008 Chateau Ste. Michelle Winery, Woodinville, WA July 22, 2008 Tachi Palace Hotel & Casino, Lemoore, CA July 23, 2008 Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA July 25, 2008 Silver Legacy, Reno, NV July 26, 2008 Star Of The Desert Arena, Primm, NV July 27, 2008 Humphrey's By The Bay, San Diego, CA July 29, 2008 Pala Casino, Pala, CA July 31, 2008 Dodge Theatre, Phoenix, AZ August 1, 2008 Fantasy Springs Casino, Indio, CA August 2, 2008 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 2009